Seige of Bastogne, an IG story
by grunt3-8
Summary: The future of the war rest with a single Regiment, 1st Air Drop Ranger Regiment of Ultramar "Clagar's Choosen"must secure and hold the small village of Bastogne. The Rangers must hold out for 10 days being completely cut off and surrounded.


**THE AIR-DROP RANGER CREED**

**R**ecognizing that I volunteered as an Air Drop Ranger of Ultramar, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and discipline of my home system of Ultramar .

**A**cknowledging the fact that a Ranger of Ultramar is an elite soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land or air, I accept the fact that as an Air Drop Ranger my Emperor and Lord of Ultramar expect me to move further, faster and fight harder than any other soldier of the Imperium.

**N**ever shall I fail my Emperor. I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong and love of my Emperor in my heart. I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever the Emperor wills that too be.

**G**allantly will I show the enemies of man that I am a specially selected and well-trained Air Drop Trooper. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow. My Lord of Ultramar demands nothing less.

**E**nergetically will I meet the enemies of my loved Emperor. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight until my last breath. This I swear! Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never embarrass my Emperor or the Lord of Ultramar.

**R**eadily will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to my objective and complete the mission though I be the proud lone survivor.

Glory for Ultramar!

Honor to Lord Calgar!

Rangers Lead The Way!

_**Departmento Munitorum memo given personally to Commanding Lord General Montgomery: **_

_Lord General Paul Montgomery, Commanding General of the Cadian 12__th__ Army, you and your element has been chosen to reclaim Planet X-Ray 36-12. Assigned to your force are two Air- Drop Regiments hailing from the Ultramar system. The Air- Drop Regiments of Ultramar have never operated outside the Eastern Fringe. The Departmento Munitorum wants a complete detailed report on the Air-Drop Regiment's actions including where the Regiment's loyalties are held. If the Lord of Ultramar is creating a military force loyal to only him the Departmento Munitorum must be the first to know. I am transferring Commissar Daneils to your element. Commissar Daneils is leading the investigation for the Departmento Munitorum. You are to aid her in any way possible. _

_First General Order for the Reclamation of Planet X-Ray 36-12: _

_The Administratum wants the many Leman Russ battle tank assembly plants and plasteel factories located in the northern sector fully functional when you bring the planet back online Lord General. No aerial bombardments are to be used in the reclamation of this planet. Failure to obey General Order number One is punished by death by firing squad and loss of all rank. _

_Second General Order for the Reclamation of Planet X-Ray 36-12:_

_The Administratum wants the Oil Factories located in the City of Atta which is located in the Southern Sector and is responsible for the majority of oil production for the planet and the oil plant located in the city of Techrain the Northern Sector to be fully functional when you reclaim the planet. The off-shore oil drilling and oil factories are vital to this planets importance to the Imperium, the production of the Leman Russ Battle Tank. Failure to obey Second General Order is punished by death by firing squad and loss of rank._

_**Situation Report: from the desk of Lord General Paul Montgomery; Commanding General of the Cadian 12th Army, and all attached elements. 0300hrs.**_

_**DAY 76 of Imperial reclamation:**_

_It has been twelve months, twenty eight days, and six hours since the self-appointed Planetary Emperor Hasso Manteuffel declared his independence from the Imperium of man. The Planetary Emperor has dissolved the planet's parliament and arrested all members who dare speak out against his new regime, the Republic of Nijmegen. Many former members of parliament have gone into hiding, the more bold and outspoken members have joined the loyalist movement to reclaim the planet. Intel has heard rumors that the arrested members are being held in a work labor camp located near the City of Taj in the Northern Sector. _

_Planetary Emperor's second act as Emperor was to appoint his cousin General Munchien to military commander of the oil-rich deserts of the southern sector, and younger brother General Manteuffel to the title Commander and Defender of the Northern Sector. General Freiherr Luttwitz the former PDF General, is appointed to the office of Supreme General of all military forces of the Republic. _

_Supreme General Luttwiz and General Manteuffel were the ones that led Nijmegen forces against local PDF forces led by General Middleton. Middleton reported to me that in no time the loyalist had to flee out of the north taking refugee among the desert sands of the southern sector. He ordered what was left of the planet's PDF military force to "break up into small units and wait for aid from the Departmento Munitorum." _

_My plan was to quickly cut the planet's only continent in to two before my advance slowed from need of supplies. I appointed newly promoted Brigade General James Bradley to lead my spearhead. Bradley is a respected and highly accomplished tank commander within the Cadian military. My decision to choose Brigade General Bradley was unopposed from my war cabinet. _

_I choose the city of Atta launch my assault. The city was heavily defended by a prepared enemy element. Intel reported that Planetary Emperor gave orders to General Munchien, that Atta was to be held at all cost. Failure to do so would be punished by death. General Munchien left the city with the majority of the Southern Sector Tank corps, leaving only a few Leman Russ tank companies and Sentinel scout companies to aid the Republic's infantry element._

_Before the main assault, two Drop-troop Regiments (1__st__ and 32__nd__ Air Drop Ranger Regiments of Ultramar) air dropped into the City at 0100hrs on day zero. The objective was to eliminate the Enemy Ordnance batteries and Hyda Flak Batteries located in northern section of Atta. The Air-drop Regiments met heavy resistance. The toll of casualties sustained by the 1__st__ and 32__nd__ Ranger Regiments was great. Most of them were KIA by the Hyda batteries. _

_At 0500hrs Air-Drop Regiments secured their objectives and I gave the order to launch the frontal assault. Cadian light Infantry Regiments (The 601st, and the 567__th__Cadian Light Infantry Regiments) assaulted the city. My men engaged a strong dug in enemy position. Fighting was street to street block to block. I ordered the Air-Drop Regiments to flex down several companies and maneuverer to objectives near the Capital building. The Republic soldiers spilt in two to defend the capital and their rear guard. I ordered the Air Drop companies to hold their position while Cadian forces moved on the Capital building. The City of Atta was reclaimed at 1724hrs on day fifteen._

_Bradley started his armored advance on day fifteen at 1800hrs. Bradley's first contact with General Munchien's tank corps reported on Day twenty one at 0400hrs. Bradley achieved a major victory forcing General Munchien to full retreat. Bradley's armored spearhead chased General Muchien to just across the Roer River. Defeating General Munchien's several counterattacks along the way. My command has reports of thirty-three major counterattacks. Bradley reports General Munchien has retreated to safety deep into the Northern Sector of planet._

_Cadian intel officers report on Day Seventy-one at 0600hrs to my command that Planetary Emperor ordered General Munchien (cousin) to take his own life on the steps of his Capital building as payment that the Emperor might show mercy to his wife a newborn little girl. After the death of General Munchien his family soon publicly followed him to the afterlife._

**Day seventy- six of reclamation of Planet X-Ray 36-12: **_**current **_

_Caidan armored advance has slowed to a crawl, stiffening Republic resistance across the Roer River, logistical, and communication problems all have contributed to the slowing of Brigade General Bradley's advance. _

_The Southern Sector now falls under complete Imperial rule. Brigade General Bradley's element composed of the 58th heavy tank companies and the 68th "hellcat" Leman Russ brigade, supported by the 367th and 112th Cadian mechanized infantry Regiments stand facing the Roer River awaiting resupply and further orders. The right flank, Major General Middleton and the newly formed 7th Tank Corps and a PDF light infantry division "The 1st loyalist". Attached to Middleton's PDF force is Cadian Colonel Rogers commanding the 503 "Longshots" Leman Russ Vanquisher brigade. Major General Middleton's element occupies a quiet 88 mile front. Middleton's element awaits resupply and further orders. Located a hard day's drive in front of Middleton's position is stationed the battered 2nd Nijmegen Tank Corps, both forces lacking the supplies for a frontal assault. _


End file.
